


Make the Yule-tide Gay

by Destinyawakened, orphan_account



Series: Will Graham's A Series of Unfortunate Holidays [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Christmas fic, Hannibal is a mall santa, Hannigram- Freeform, M/M, Oral Sex, terrible santa puns, will is a mall cop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 20:46:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5430266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destinyawakened/pseuds/Destinyawakened, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Hannibal Lecter was Santa and Will Graham was a Mall Cop? Would Christmas still blow white?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make the Yule-tide Gay

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Not beta'd, sorry, all mistakes are our own  
> 2) please don't take this too seriously, it's lighter than most of our other things  
> 3) if you like this, let us know, we're thinking of making some sequels...  
> 4) picture is from [theseavoices@tumblr](http://theseavoices.tumblr.com/) all credit for the art work goes to her, and of course the credit for our inspiration.

 

Hannibal  Lecter scratched his head where the red Santa hat itched what would have been his perfect hair. He was half way through the day - long lines of needy kids griping about what they wanted and what they deserved. He suffered through it, and the ridiculous suit, all for the sole purpose of the prefect hunt.

 

Abusive parents.

 

He could tell the quiet and shy children a mile off. They rarely sat on his lap, and when they did, they didn’t ask for much, if anything. No ponies or new x-boxes. Often they would just ask for mommy and daddy to stop fighting. He could smell the fear and see the bruises.

 

That was how he picked his targets. That was how he made his Festive Season...festive. Track the parents, kill them, eat them and ensure his fortune placed the children in a loving foster home.

 

Good deeds all round in his book.

 

He glanced up just as the surly Mall Cop was passing, doing his rounds to be sure everyone was being behaved in line and Santa wasn’t getting mauled. Hannibal had been trying to catch the man’s eye for days now to no avail. But Hannibal didn’t give up on these things. Those sea-blue eyes, dark curls, pink lips and hard jaw were too much to resist, let alone his guarded exterior. He nodded once, inviting him over on the pretense of official business.

 

Will Graham, the mall cop that the Santa was trying to get the attention of, rolled his eyes as he was beckoned over. Again. It wasn't that Will hadn't noticed before, he had, it was that Will couldn't be bothered. It was bad enough this time of year with the crowds and the screaming kids, that Will just tried to block it all out. Even Mall Santas with fake fluffy guts, and sharp cheekbones, and...

 

The cop sighed, and moved along the line of kids, gently sliding between them to get to the top of the line, canting his head to the side at the Santa.

 

"Problem?" Will asked, brows raised toward him. No one seemed to be acting up, everything looked to be running smoothly.

 

“Terrible problem. Utterly insufferable,” Hannibal said and raised an eyebrow as his warm crimson eyes looked up and met the cop’s vivid eyes. This close up he could take in his lean and narrow frame along with his smooth, caramel skin and rugged hands. He had an urge to tuck back those loose chocolate curls but didn’t, not yet.   
  
“But before I can ask for your help it would be rude of me not to ask your name? I am Hannibal Lecter, or Santa, if you prefer.”

 

Being sized up was not something Will is used to, he often got overlooked as he did come off as grumpy, and often liked it that way. Hannibal -- Santa-- is deliberately checking him out, and Will was pretty sure it was for whatever complaint was coming next. He'd heard Hannibal was quite the diva, so to speak, and liked things a certain way.

 

He was the best Santa the mall had known in years, everyone bent backwards for him. Everyone but Will.

 

"Will Graham," he stated, hands on his hips, not bothering to gesture to the name badge on his uniform, as he knew the other man had seen it countless times that he’d been called over, but was being coy about it. Polite even, if Will had to be honest.

 

"Problem?"

 

Hannibal had no intention of Will bending over backwards.  
  
“Disaster,” he said with a wry smile. “You haven’t sat on Santa’s lap once. There is quite a line now but if you come back after closing I can make an exception.” He cants his head as he waits for the rebuff. He did enjoy this man’s gruffness. But there was far more to this intriguing man than a simple Mall Cop and they both knew it.

 

Will's brows went even higher, past his curls toward his hairline, and the color of his skin flushed a near crimson, almost the color of Santa's suit. He cleared his throat, standing straighter and fixing his shirt with one hand, trying to find the words that have clearly left his brain. He found this man attractive, even in a prosthetic Santa suit, and the way he spoke, the words lingering on his tongue, made Will want to eat them right off.

 

Fuck.

 

Finally, Will’s tongue moves before he can actually think this through thoroughly; "I'm afraid you need to double check your naughty list. I don't deserve Santa Lap Time."

 

Hannibal chuckled up at the younger man and his perfect blush. There was interest there, no matter how limited. He leaned up, “Naughty? Oh dear, I may have to bend you over my lap for other reasons.” He let that hang.

 

He leaned down and pulled out a small hip flask of some of the finest whiskey he could procure. Hannibal was not a fan of whiskey himself but he had done his research and found out young Graham’s preferences. “I think I can find lap time for you.”

 

Watching the Santa, Will felt everything in him grow hot, and suddenly everything was sensitive, and he wanted whatever was in that flask and Santa. When did his fantasies get so fucked up? He’d been doing this job for far too many years…  
  
Sighing, Will realized he had only a few hours left until they closed up shop for Santa, and he had planned to go home to the dogs and have a drink before returning to do this again tomorrow. Will liked routines, but this was sounding more and more provocative, and it had been so long since he’d taken up anyone on their offers, let alone a date. Will was extremely… picky.

 

However, Hannibal's words had set a fire in him he didn't know existed. God, he didn't even know Hannibal was like that.

 

"Are you bribing me?" Will asked, eyes squinted a little as they narrowed on the other man.

 

“Well, as you are of the naughty persuasion I thought bribery would be a highly fitting option, would it not?” He slid the flask away. “Shall we say five thirty. I will ensure my lap is free and my flask is open for one, naughty, boy.” Hannibal smiled a wicked kind of grin up at Graham, a grin that only accentuated his dark eyes, high cheekbones and full sculpted lips - even behind the Santa uniform.

 

Will swallowed, dryly, and reluctantly, though not so much, nodded his head. They closed Santa down at five, and then the room was sealed off from prying eyes. It was a good bet Santa could be there alone, and Will would certainly have keys in.

 

"Five thirty then."

 

Oh, fuck, what was he thinking?

 

One last look back at Santa and Will started down through the line again, apologizing to the people waiting as he waded through.

 

Hannibal grinned as he watched the man go wondering if he really would return. The blush and loss of words told him he would.   
  
He turned back to the long line of greedy, impatient children and greeted them with a more jovial ‘Ho Ho Ho” than usual and continued his hunting routine. The children in need were few and far between but the mundane was always worth wading through to save the extraordinary.  
  
Will Graham fit that exact criteria in an entirely different way.

 

****

 

On the dot, Will returned, to the locked down room where he slipped inside and locked it again. He was nervous, but he'd never chatted so long with someone and wanted to chat more. 'Santa' left him curious in more ways than one.

 

"Hope you haven't changed your mind..." Or maybe he had. Will was getting second thoughts, as he approached the Santa throne, hands twitching against the keys in his hand, and finally he just put them in his pocket.

 

Hannibal noted his nervousness and expectation of rejection. He merely raised his eyebrow, took off his beard and hat, and patted his lap - waiting. His expression was cooler now but his hand held out the hip flask as promised.

 

Will eyed the thing with some apprehension, but his legs moved on their own accord to take him to Hannibal’s side, hand out to take the flask. It'd been a murderous and yet mundane afternoon, and the thought of whiskey to put the day to bed was far too good.

 

And maybe more. He wouldn’t give his hopes up yet.

 

Cool fingers around the flask, Will gripped it and glanced the open seat of Hannibal’s lap. The man had impossibly long, strong looking thighs. His eyes traveled up to the fake belly and to Hannibal’s face, where vivid blue eyes rested longer than he usually did, and then met dark eyes completely. Will sat, cautiously, and open the flask to swig; he might need the courage.

 

Hannibal sucked his top lip into his mouth, grazing his teeth over the soft pout as he waited, his gaze raking over Will’s lean frame. He smiled and closed his eyes with a faint nod as he took the flask.

 

His strong thighs were spread wide to take the weight of the younger man. As Will sat-- Hannibal knew he would-- Hannibal stifled a low growl in the back of his throat at the weight of him on his lap. He placed a gentle hand on Will’s lower back and one lightly on his thigh, watching pink lips wrap around hot whiskey and asked, in his gruffest tone, “So, Mister Will Graham, are you going to tell Santa how you ended up on my naughty list? Or, do I need to find out for myself?” He inched his hand that bit further up Will’s thigh and pressed his hand firmer on his back, his head slowly canting as he took in Will’s features close up. He was beautiful behind his mask of huffiness.

 

"I thought Santa knew without having to ask?" Will  retorted, licking a stray drop of whiskey from his lips, growing hotter by the second as Hannibal put his hand on his thigh.

 

Letting their gazes meet, Will saw far more in this man than just a Santa Diva looking to one up the next Santa in the mall the next town over. No, Hannibal Lecter had prowess about him that made Will's skin crawl in the most delicious ways possible.

 

Honestly, Will wasn't bad, he'd probably make it on the nice list for his compassion alone, but it was his rude behavior toward some people, mainly his boss, that might deem him otherwise in the eyes of such a principled man. And, honestly, his compassion only went so far. He had some darker secrets…

 

Will made an honest, lust driven sound as Hannibal's hand hiked higher, making the mall cop spread his thighs a little without even thinking twice about it. It really had been too long.

 

As Will’s sea-blue eyes cut into him, slicing him open and seeing him Hannibal felt a hot shiver run up his spine and through his groin. Will was seeing the predator in him, the hidden darkness that the Santa suit usually covered so well. Will Graham had a way about him that made Hannibal ache for more than one hard fuck on Santa’s chair - but it was a start.

 

Hannibal’s eyes fixated on Will’s soft lips and quick tongue, “Perhaps Santa just likes hearing you say it.” he shot back. But as his hand smoothed up his thigh and his legs spread he could see just how greedy this boy was. That but him squarely on Hannibal’s list - as did that husky groan.

 

Leaning down and taking a long sip from the flask that was still firmly in Will’s grip, Hannibal licked his lower lip and sucked his tongue as his dark, lustful gaze roamed Will’s face. His hand started to rub Will’s thigh he asked simply, “What would a naughty boy ask for Christmas if he were allowed one gift for being honest?” Hannibal questioned in a smooth, slightly menacing tone.

 

The brunet lifted the flask for Hannibal to take a drink from, and then took another himself. Sitting on the lap of a killer wasn't necessarily the best choice for anyone, but Will felt oddly appreciated and wanted, as though he could be seen just as clearly he as he saw Hannibal.

 

He saw a lot of Hannibal that he was sure even the man in the Santa suit didn't think he would.

 

Lowering his tone, Will leaned in, forehead pressed against Hannibal's ashen hair, lips against his ear. "I know killers when I see them. One look, and I know. All I have to do is make eye contact. The worst part? I don't do a thing about it."

 

Who would believe him anyway? Talk like would end him up in an institution.

 

"I think I'm about to receive it."

 

Hannibal groaned lightly as Will pressed his lips to his ear, his hand clamped firm around his thigh while the other one moved up to grip Will’s neck, holding him there. Although calm, Hannibal’s lungs and heart were pumping faster now.   
  
Fascinating. Hannibal had known there was something different about Will Graham. Something that drew him in and made him want to peel back both their human veils. Will had stripped them both with that single statement.

 

Will’s words could have been taken as a threat, instead Hannibal only saw an invitation.

 

Hannibal turned his face towards Will's, his full sculptured lips brushing over soft pink, “How perfectly horrid. Utterly wicked. A gift for such a boy should be equally as debauched. Wouldn’t you agree?” his words murmured against his lips as his hand moved further up his thigh, his thumb lightly brushing his hardened cock.

 

Their gazes met again as lips brushed, words spoken into his mouth from the killer he sat upon. Will moved his hands diligently to undo the Santa suit and thoroughly throwing out the fake padding for the stomach, leaving it somewhere behind them as he pressed his mouth against Hannibal's, scruff brushing against smooth skin, the tang of spicy aftershave wafting against his nostrils, only making him go harder against 'Santa's' fingers.

 

"Any gift from a man of your stature would surely be enough," he murmured, hearing mostly the sound of his own heart beating in his ears, sure that those were /his/ pants he was hearing, but maybe they were Hannibal's too, and kissed him again to taste them.

 

Hannibal shrugged off the top of the Santa suit, leaving him barechested under Will’s fast and skillful hands. The stifled growl crawled its way up Hannibal’s throat as Will kissed him - soft lips to killer’s pout meeting over the fresh, hot taste of whiskey. Hannibal fisted the back of his thick, chocolate brown hair bringing him in for a deeper kiss, tongues sliding over tongues and teeth clicking.

 

His hand grabbed and stroked Will’s swelling cock, drawing out huffed groans, before it brushed up and swiftly undid his uniform and pushed it back to reveal a smooth, lean chest of muscle. Hannibal’s powerful and elegant hands, the hands of a killer, started to palm over Will’s chest and tease his peaked nipples.

 

“A man of my stature? Are we talking Santa or the murderer who likes to punish naughty boys?” Hannibal bit into Will’s lips as he reached down and started rubbing his cock and kissing down his neck. His own hefty cock now throbbing and aching against Will’s thigh.

 

Groaning, Will threw off his uniform jacket to the ground to be with Hannibal's Santa jacket, a pile of blue, red and white. He moved, centering himself to straddle the other man's lap now, erection pressed tight against his pants, unable to to stop himself from rutting into Hannibal's hand. He reached between them and undid the Santa pants, reaching into feel out the erection there with a soft, pleasant moan of approval.

 

"It's one in the same, isn't it?" Will asked, coyly, biting Hannibal's bottom lip, completely entranced with him now, the danger of knowing what he was, was more than a little thrilling.

 

Hannibal groaned as he watched Will strip, all perfect long, lithe limbs. Then he was straddling him and taking out his cock. Hannibal grunted and panted obscenities under his breath in every language he knew - and there were quite a few.

 

He leaned his head back on the red velvet throne, swallowing and panting, sandy grey hair falling in his eyes as everything became hot and needy. He stroked down over Will’s slender shoulders and slowly rutted up into Will’s hand, moaning as he was bitten. “Oh, I think you will find it is an entirely different when the suit comes off, Mr Graham.”

 

Curling  his fingers under Will’s chin, Hannibal brought him back in for a hungry kiss, biting his lip in return, this time drawing blood and sucking the copper liquid down. He snapped open Will’s buckle and unzipped his pants, freeing his cock. He sighed, wrapping his hand around his length and started to stroke in time with Will’s deft hand.

 

Stroking each other in time together, Will shimmied out of his pants, and kicked them off to the floor, and toed his shoes off with them. He kissed Hannibal harder, tongue sliding to taste the blood the older man stole from his lips, sucking the taste off with lewd groans.

 

The whole thing was dangerous, and exciting, and all he could think about was how good those killer's hands felt around his cock.

 

Will palmed his free hand over Hannibal's chest, through the thicket of hair, slowly, biting at his mouth in turns, and then down his jaw, to his chest.

 

Hannibal watched Will /unwrap/ himself giving him possibly the best present he had ever received. “My, what a perfectly fiendish boy you are.” his tongue fell slack in his mouth from desire.   
  
Hannibal slapped Will’s pert ass with a hard whack, hard enough to bruise. He wanted the man to know he had been there for days to come, to think of him every time he sat down. Know that Santa had visited one boy early.

 

Hannibal growled and rutted as Will bit down his neck. He kneaded and spread Will’s ass cheeks as their cocks rubbed together. He slid a finger over Will’s hole, teasing before bringing his hand up to Will’s mouth, “Santa says suck, naughty boy.” he spanked him again with his other hand.

 

Biting down on Hannibal's shoulder, Will groaned at the slap, his hips arching into it, like he was needing that more than anything else. He lathed a tongue around Hannibal's nipple as his ass was spread, and his entrance teased, mouth watering at the very idea of tasting the lap he was about to sit on.

 

He wouldn’t suck Hannibal’s fingers, not yet. He’d suck something else first.

 

Will dropped between Hannibal's thighs, on his knees, and looked up at him, lips poised over his cock. "Would this get me on the naughty or nice list?"

 

Hannibal raised his brow as he looked at the angelic face between his thick thighs. All creamy flushed skin, kiss swollen lips, lust-blown sea-blue eyes and dark curls. Hannibal pushed his hips forward and canted his head, “Depends on how well you obey Santa,” a flick of cruelty in his tone now.

 

He grabbed a fist of Will’s messed up hair and guided him towards his heavy, throbbing cock. A bead of pre-cum was already sitting there. His whole body was flushed with want as he grazed his lip over his teeth and sucked his tongue in anticipation of his cock pushing in past those sweet lips.

 

A groan escaped Will’s throat as Hannibal clawed at his hair and made demands veiled with cruelty that Will didn't doubt for a second. Part of him wanted it, thought the punishment was suitable for a man who let killers walk through the mall everyday without a care in the world.

 

Will grasped Hannibal's thighs from the outside and pressed his mouth over the tip of his cock, sucking the pre-cum off slowly, letting the salty wetness coat his tongue and then swallowed it. He wrapped his whole tongue around the head and then swallowed 'Santa' down with, blue eyes never leaving the older man's, always keeping the contact.

 

“Will…” Hannibal groaned as his eyes rolled back and Will sucked him down over soft lips, pink tongue and wet mouth. “Perfect…” he locked his killer’s gaze on Will, gripped his hair tighter and started to fuck up into his mouth, forcing him to choke on Santa. His thrusts grew faster and harder the more Will sucked. “Definitely naughty list,” he gasped out. He felt a pool of liquid desire build in his core and thighs, rising higher with Will’s every suck.   
  
Hannibal quickly yanked Will’s head back, panting, leaning heavily on one arm of the chair. He looked Will over with eyebrow raised and a slight snarl curling across his lips, “Time to sit on Santa’s lap, naughty boy.” Hannibal patted his thigh and waited.

 

Pulled off, Will's lips were wet and red from blowing Hannibal, his eyes bright against his flushed skin, watching the other man with an analyzing, but needy gaze. He squeezed Hannibal's thighs and pulled himself to standing, his cock hard against his stomach, crawling up 'Santa's' lap, and poised himself over his cock, rutting against it's wetness. He clasped his hands on Hannibal's shoulders, kissing him slowly.

 

"Santa enjoys the naughty, doesn't he?" he whispered against Hannibal's mouth.

 

Hannibal gazed up at the naughty elfin creature in his lap, his own crimson eyes lust blown and strong hands gripping the chair tight, wide forearms almost shaking with need as they continue to kiss, tongues tangling and lips working over one another.   
  
Pulling out of the kiss, “I don’t know, Will, does he?” Hannibal’s tone is clipped and curt with strained desire. The feel of Will’s tight hole and smooth ass gliding over his cock was too much. His broad chest is heaving with panting breaths.

 

Grabbing the base of his cock and Will’s hip, he kissed up into Will’s mouth, licking and sucking as he slowly pushed the tip of his cock inside, no preparation just ramming it up with need. “Will...” he groaned as he felt Will’s hole clench and twitch around the tip of his cock. He inched it deeper again, feeling Will’s walls spasm.

 

"Maybe-"

 

A grunt resounded through his chest as he was pressed into, unprepared. He panted, biting into Hannibal's neck as he panted against it, trying to work himself through the pain. Hannibal's cock fit past the right first ring of muscle and then slid against his walls and hit hard against his prostate, causing his body to writhe desperately, rutting down to get him deeper.

 

"Hannibal..." Fingers dug into muscled shoulders, knees up on the chair beside them, making his angle deeper for the older man.

 

“Maybe?”

 

Hannibal turned his head away and swore again under his breath as Will pushed down on to his cock. He was so tight and perfect, the way he rutted and manoeuvred himself to take his whole length with his greedy, greedy hole.   
  
As Will bit his neck Hannibal spanked him again once and then twice. Dragging in ragged breaths, Hannibal grabbed the slender man’s hips and guided him right down to the hilt of his cock, letting him rest there a moment while they kissed tenderly and he got used to his girth before Santa started to rut up and totally ruin his hole for Christmas.

 

Having caught their breath and sure that Will could take his size, Hannibal started to rut up, using his strong arms to hold his hips in place. He moved his hips around until he found that tender ridge of nerves over his prostate that drew out gasping breaths. Gazing up at him with a purely predatory glance Hannibal started to whip his hips against Will in a relentless and unforgiving rhythm.

 

Just as all Hannibal’s muscles flexed and rolled he watched how Will’s body arched and writhes perfectly. He felt how the younger man trembled under his grip and his slight but muscular body contorted under the pressure of passion.

 

Shaking, with need and pain, Will forced himself to ease up, to unclench, and let Hannibal hold him there, pressed tight against him, cherished for the split second he knew would end all too soon. Or not soon enough. He really wasn't sure which he was longing for more. He bit at Hannibal's mouth,tugging on his supple bottom lip, letting out a low groan, pleased. Breathing with each other, Will caught Hannibal's gaze, a knowing thing, like locking souls, not just eyes.

 

Then the rampage started, and Will felt his whole body start to come undone, pleasure seeping through his veins, soaking through to his lower back, edging across his spine. His head lolled back on his neck, purely at the whims of the killer he was riding, and starting to rut himself down on Santa's lap. He ground in spots, taking Hannibal's cock in deeper, pressed hard against his prostate, letting his own dick press against his stomach and Hannibal's, creating the perfect friction.

 

Hannibal had all the plans in the world of lavishing this elfin beauty, but right now Santa’s Christmas wish was a hard fucking. His gazed razed over Will, his body pliant but fucking down beautifully on his cock, clenching and releasing at all the right times to bring Hannibal right to the edge. All he could do was hold on and breathe.

 

His hands roamed up and down Will’s back and down to his ass, kneading and slapping his hard, drawing out beautiful moans and quivering breaths. Oh yes, this boy was definitely on the very, very naughty list. He whipped his hips up filling the North Pole with the heavy, wet sound of slapping skin.

 

Will held fast to Hannibal's shoulders, one hand in his hair, just as brutal with his tugging as Hannibal was with his fucking. He continued to grind down on Santa, their pants and breaths thick in the air, making the small little studio hot and thick with their musk. Will sure they'd be caught on camera and fired later, but right now all he wanted was to to come for Christmas.

 

"Fuck-" he swore, the word leaving his mouth before he could stop it, undulating his hips in quick whips against Hannibal, his cock slapping skin with every row.

 

Hannibal grabbed Will’s hip hard and forced his hand into Will’s mouth, “Santa says suck,” he continued to fuck up into Will’s sweet hole with relentless need, his balls slapping against his prostate. He groaned as Will’s pretty tongue worked over his fingers in the most obscene way. Hannibal leaned down and grazed his cannibal’s teeth along his jaw and bit into his neck, enough to draw blood - another reminder of Christmas Cheer. He sucked down the sweet coppery liquid. He had never considered kidnapping and keeping anyone before but stuffing Will Graham in his sack and taking him home to keep for good was seeming like a better and better idea.

 

Leaning Will back slightly Hannibal fucked up at just the right angle to slam his prostate and wrapped a now wet and angry fist around his hard cock and started to stroke. “Let’s make this a white Christmas for Santa, Will?” again his tone was without compassion or warmth. Not a question. Not a choice. Will Graham was going to come hard and all over Santa this festive season.

 

Will sucked and lavished those fingers until sopping wet, and then leaned back, letting Hannibal grip and grope his cock while being pounding into relentlessly. The groans from his mouth were more like spastic grunts that didn't quite reach the hair, gasping as his body clenched around the other man. He'd lost all sense of control when Hannibal talked like that. His hands wrapped around Hannibal's throat, pressing into his pulse, feeling it quick and steady, hooded eyes watching him like a predator, and yet all he could think was how /hard/ he was going to come and stain the Santa pants Hannibal wore.

 

The thought was more than a turn on, it was a tipping point, and Will lost it, right there, coming in hot white streaks, body throbbing with it.

 

Hannibal knew...Hannibal knew from the moment he laid eyes on the angelic Will Graham there was something dark and lewd hiding there. Something that saw straight through the mundane and cut to the heart. As Will wrapped his rough hands around his throat Hannibal growled but the erotic charge of such a dominating move shot straight to his dick.

 

As Will blew a white Christmas all over Santa’s chest, Santa filled Will full of hot, white Christmas cheer, thrusting hard and deep as his head fell back and eyes closed, “Fuck, Will…”

 

Panting hard, foreheads pressed together, Hannibal cupped Will’s perfect jaw and kissed his perfect lips with perfect adoration. Then, whilst his cock was still hard and twitching inside him, Hannibal delivered a swift blow to the side of Will’s head, knocking him unconscious.

 

Hannibal caught the man safely in his arms and lowered him to the floor. Doing up his pants and finding his sweater, he discarded the Santa suit entirely. Running his hands through his hair he looked down at his lover before wrapping him in Santa’s giant red velvet sack and throwing him over his shoulder to take home for good.

 

Merry Christmas.

 

 


End file.
